


Aftermath

by YarAnrethe



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fanart, Injury Recovery, M/M, Secret Solenoid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YarAnrethe/pseuds/YarAnrethe
Summary: Prompt: Jazz and Soundwave have been at odds for as long as they can remember but when a chance encounter stirs up some feelings, they're forced to decide between loyalty to their causes or to the precarious new dynamic blossoming between them.
Relationships: Jazz/Soundwave
Comments: 15
Kudos: 40
Collections: Secret Solenoid '19-'20





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheAwkwardEnthusiast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardEnthusiast/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I admit, I couldn't stop thinking about Stultus the entire time I've been plotting this. So...hinting with #Uraya and #radiator tags here xD
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
